


why I am so fond of autumn

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Companion Piece, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Aziraphale is fond of autumn.A companion poetry foralmost and eventually.





	why I am so fond of autumn

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer & note:**
> 
>   * Good Omens is a novel by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gailman, adapted into TV series by BBC and Amazon Prime and directed by Douglas MacKinnon.
> 
>   * The author does not take any material profit by writing this fanfiction.
> 
>   * A companion poetry for [**almost and eventually**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098369).
> 
>   


* * *

_Anathema once asked Aziraphale, "Why are you so excited for autumn?"_

_Aziraphale would simply smile, as Crowley hugged him from behind._

_"It's him," the angel said. "Crowley is the reason why I am so fond of autumn."_

* * *

When Aziraphale says he can scent the fall season from Crowley, it means that he can smell the smoke of burning wood in the chilly air.

And when the angel says the chilly air, it means that it makes him want to warm himself because he can't feel his feet.

And when he says he can't feel his feet, it means that they should gather all the blankets, prepare some hot cocoas, and snuggles.

And when Aziraphale says snuggles, it means to have their legs tangled as the music serenades them in the background.

When Aziraphale says he can feel the October vibe from Crowley, it means that he can hardly wait for the falling leaves and Halloween.

And when the angel says Halloween, of course it means all the lovely children dressing up, trick-or-treating for candies and sweets.

And when Aziraphale says sweets, it means Crowley will put his apron on and spoil the angel.

And when he says the demon will spoil him, it means messing around in the kitchen, getting into the flour-war, and licking the whipped-cream off each other's face because it's fun, because they are always such a children, and they are not ashamed to admit it.

When Aziraphale says he can taste the autumn on his lips, it means that he is addicted.

And when the angel says he's addicted, it means that he wants to follow the trace of cold air on Crowley's tongue, to the crisps of dried leaves over the demon's teeth, to the ash of burning log in the seam of the mouth of the Hell's beast.

And when Aziraphale says he wants to do that, he is about to get drunk.

And to get drunk.

And to get drunk.

And to get drunk.

Aziraphale is about to get drunk of Crowley.

Aziraphale

is

about

to

get

drunk

of

Crowley.

Aziraphale is about to get drunk of Crowley.

He is about to get drunk of the demon's scent.

He is about to get drunk of the demon's touch.

And he is about to get drunk of the demon's kiss.

Because to kiss autumn is to taste the fall.

The **fall **_**season**_. **|** The **fall **_**in love**_.

"I'm falling for you,"

Aziraphale whispers.

Crowley will never let the angel fall.

But for this kind of falling, the demon will catch him.

Crowley murmurs back,

"I'm falling for you, too."

<strike> after all, crowley is already in the bottom of this, he was waiting for aziraphale to catch up. </strike>

**~**

**Author's Note:**

> > the leaves graphic **[x](https://www.kisspng.com/png-autumn-leaf-yellow-autumn-leaves-457065/)**
> 
> I'm soft for them. I really am.


End file.
